Billy's Moose (Part 1)
Billy's Moose (Part 1) is the 14th episode of the second season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Characters Main *Chrome *Bagel *Rob *John *BatDoug *Daccino *Chrome's Gameboy *Hope (in the Gameboy) *Gorge Minor Plot Chrome goes on an adventure to find Billy's moose, who can grant the one who finds it control of the universe. Chrome is doing research on moose for a science experiment in his basement, and while browsing through the internet to read more about mooses, he finds an article about Billy's Moose on "Weekeepoodiuh". He copies the link and goes to sleep, his Gameboy flickering between a red screen and a black one, before finally stopping on a red screen. The Gameboy then displays text reading "help me". Chrome wakes up suddenly and notices the text. Ignoring it, he throws the GameBoy to the floor. A soft, gentle voice from the GameBoy whispers, saying "please let me out". Chrome is already asleep when the GameBoy says that. The next day, Chrome is in the living room playing "Super Dr. Suess Bros. for the WiiDS: Fitty Fact Giraffe" with Bagel, Rob and Daccino. The doorbell rings, and Chrome opens it. Nobody is there, but a slightly large package is on the ground. Inside the box is more boxes (including LT Box) until the final box is opened, revealing a treasure map to get to Billy's Moose. Bagel wonders who Billy is, and Chrome explains that Billy is the guy who stalks us in our sleep and can send us to a dungeon. Daccino bounces up and down in excitement, looking at the map. Chrome says that they haven't adventured for a while (2 weeks), so he suggests they go on an adventure to find the moose. Rob ignores them as they go out the front door and continues playing the game. Chrome's Gameboy teleports to Rob's lap, with a frowny face emoticon on it's screen. Rob screams and points at it, saying it's "that brick that sets things on fire". The GameBoy speaks in a gentle manner, begging to be "let out". Rob calms down a little, before throwing the GameBoy against the wall. A soft voice cries out to Rob "Please help me. I don't deserve to be in here.". Rob ignores it and goes back to playing the game, before the GameBoy lets out some video game noises and sets the TV on fire. Rob, angered, leaves to go with Chrome, who is arguing with Bagel in the car about a bag of Dooritos, door flavored potato chips. Rob thinks for a moment as the argument finally calms down, and he goes back into the house, picking up the GameBoy, realizing he can get revenge by abandoning it somewhere on the map. Chrome looks at the GameBoy, thinking about yesterday. The GameBoy looks back at Chrome. Chrome accidentally steps on the pedal, ramming the car into a streetlight. Bagel pushes Chrome out of the way as Bagel drives, saying "Let's go!". Chrome looks at the GameBoy, which speaks to him (as shown below in the Quotes section). Rob comments on how the car ride is going so slow, and Chrome agrees that Bagel needs to go faster. Bagel agrees as well, and goes faster, bumping into other cars. Bagel accidentally rams into John's apartment, getting his attention. John steps out the front door to find the car wedged into the brick wall of the apartment. John sighs and waves hi sarcastically. Rob stares at him, runs out of the car and pulls him in the seat. Bagel looks at him, saying "don't forget your seatbelt". John says "screw that" and the ride continues. Chrome looks at the map, which is blowing in the wind. Chrome says to first go to that giant hole that nobody knows or wants to know how it got there. Bagel turns, going off-road. This gets the cop's attention, with Cop E. Wright chasing after them. The police sirens are heard in the distance, Bagel goes faster. Chrome puts his hands in the air, saying "Woooooo!". John reads a magazine (I-Wish-I-Had-A-Face Magazine) and Chrome puts the radio on, Sarude - Dandstorm playing. Cop E. Wright gets closer, slamming his fist on the steering wheel. The Chromemobile is almost to the giant hole that exists for no reason. As they continue to get closer to the hole, they have no choice but to brace themselves for impact. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the end of a grappling hook attaches itself to the car, and launches the car onto the top of the building. The person who was controlling the hook is then revealed to be BatDoug, who demands that he should join them on their quest, stating that he has the other part of the map. Chrome automatically thinks that BatDoug is lying, as he states that he has the map in his hands. BatDoug then explains that Chrome has the wrong map, and that Billy specifcally made a fake map in order to make sure that nobody could find his moose. BatDoug reveals the map to everyone. Chrome believes him now, and he reluctantly lets him join their quest. BatDoug hops in the car, forgetting about the grappling hook. The car is about to fall into the hole, but at the last second, the Gamebiy gets it's claws out and picks up the car. The Gameboy latches onto the building with one claw, and throws the car to safety. The car safely lands on Cop E. Wright's car, wrecking it. The Gameboy gets into the car and grabs Cop E. Wright by the arm, throwing him away. One of the cops gets out a baton and attempts to whack the Gameboy's claws. The Gameboy grabs the cop's baton and hits him on the head with it, making a cartoonish lump on his head. The cops retreat. The Gameboy's screen flickers blue with a smiley face emoticon. "Now can you let me out?" the Gameboy says. Chrome still says he has no idea how. The Gameboy makes a series of bleeps, giving up. BatDoug uses his grappling hook to go over the hole and to the other side of the hole, Daccino sees Chrome's car and runs to it, thinking he can make the jump. The Gameboy has an exclamation point on it, and it grabs Daccino, lifting him into the car safely. Chrome comments that the car is getting cramped, so he pulls a lever and magnetically, two other parked cars combine with Chrome's car, making it bigger. Chrome attaches and paints the two cars to fit in with his grey and blue car. Chrome pops off the steering wheels from the other cars, and hopefully with a few modifications, the two cars will actually become a part of the car and not just an attachment. Daccino shrugs, and Bagel continues driving, John ignoring what just happened and continuing reading his magazine. The Gameboy's screen flickers blue again. Chrome looks at it, curious. A female voice cries out for help yet again, and Chrome wonders what's going on. The woman explains her name is Hope, commenting on how she was named that because she always held hope in bad situations. One day she was taking a walk with her parents, and she found the Gameboy in a garbage can. She took it, the screen flickering red. Hope got sucked in the Gameboy, and she explains that's why she's trapped in here. Recently, due to a glitch in the Gameboy's systems, she is able to control the Gameboy at times, like now. The Gameboy also explains that to let her out, you need to destroy the Gameboy. Since the Gameboy is nearly indestructable, it can take several tries to obliterate it completely. BatDoug sighs and calls her a sissy. The Gameboy gets out a claw and smacks BatDoug. Chrome feels bad for Hope and tells Daccino to crack the screen. Daccino hits the screen with his sword, and after several tries, cracks it a little. The screen is now a view of VECTOR LAND, which is warping and glitching because of the crack. The screen goes back to light blue, and Hope thanks Chrome, saying some of the Gameboy's new, thicker wires are broken because of the cracked screen. Daccino complains that he's getting hungry, and tells Bagel to stop at the local Papa Squeegee. Bagel stops at Papa Squeegee, which has few people in it. BatDoug goes to the cashier and asks for Lasagna. Hope comments that her parents used to occasionally eat here, and they ate squeegee on a stick, which is extremely unhealthy. Rob bangs his fist on the cashier stand, demanding they eat for free. Rob says a hero discount is required in all restaurants. The cashier sighs and says that law was discontinued due to King Jerk complaining. A boy, refilling a can of Caffeine-free Sun Drop looks at the gang, curious. Gorge asks what's going on. Chrome just ignores him and continues to drink a bottle of Squeegee Cola. BatDoug explains to Gorge that they're on a quest to find "some magical moose". Gorge tells the gang about his adventures. Chrome thinks for a moment and recognizes Gorge from the news, joking about a spelling mistake in his birth certificate. Rob recognizes him as well, and allows him to join the quest. Bagel sighs, confused as to who Gorge is. BatDoug steals a Squeegee Sandwich from the cashier with his grappling hook. Because of this, the gang literally get kicked out by the strong Human Resources. Chrome, landing face-first on his car, opens the door with his face and gets in the car. Everyone gets in the car, Gorge drinking the can of Sun Drop. Chrome pushes Bagel aside and says it's his turn to drive. They get into an argument again, with Chrome winning. Bagel shrugs, confused. Chrome tells everyone to get ready, and to totally ignore their seatbelts. Daccino slices his seatbelt in half, as Chrome turns on the radio with Sarude - Dandstorm playing. BatDoug sings along with the song, Chrome follows the map, driving the car with no idea how to drive. Chrome runs over a few cars and topples a few streetlights, and even destroys an entire Papa Squeegee. John continues to ignore Chrome and the others, finishing his magazine. John, once finished with the magazine, throws it in the air behind him. The magazine splats onto Cop E. Wright's windshield, making him spin out of control. Cop E. Wright jumps out of the car and latches onto Chrome's, shouting "Litterbug!" through a megaphone. Daccino, worried, says he's too young to go to jail. Daccino then hits the megaphone with his sword, making Cop E. Wright fall off the car, slamming into his own windshield. Bagel comments that they're breaking the law. Chrome says not to worry about it, as they're doing this for "the better of mankind" and that "they'll thank us later". Bagel rolls his eyes, picking up Chrome's Gameboy. Hope sighs and says that she also had hope that the person that saved her wouldn't be an idiot. Bagel laughs a little and tells her she'll be freed soon. Hope has a smiley face emoticon on the screen. Darude - Sandstorm is interuppted with some sort of radio interference. The radio interference and a cold silence is in place of it. Chrome tries to fix the radio, but it's no use. The gang finally reach the beach after a few hours pass by, as indicated by a time card. Chrome stops the car as the gang reach the beach. Chrome, following the map, says they have to keep going straight. After driving straight, John recommends that they close their windows, as Chrome plunges directly into the ocean. Some water gets in on BatDoug's side, but he closes the window just in time. Gorge's empty Sun Drop can is filled with water. As Gorge empties it, a pirahna pops out, attacking Rob. Rob throws it out the window, filling the car with more water. Chrome tells them not to get any more water in here and to get the Gameboy away from it. Daccino looks out the window as the car slowly sinks. John states that everyone is gonna drown before Chrome tells John to calm down. Chrome presses a button, making two wings and a propeller extend. Daccino sees the car moving forward, as the car is now a moving submarine. The next shot is the submarine moving around underwater. In this shot, Daccino slices off a squid's tentacles with his sword, Chrome meets a mermaid and Gorge and Rob make a crack in the window, and water slowly gets in. Eventually, the gang take a break on an island. Chrome looks back at the city, but realizes it's out of sight. They've gone so far, it's nowhere to be seen. Chrome panics, saying he's never been this far from home before. Bagel states he has, as Chrome continues to panic. John gets tired of it and shoots a palm tree out of boredom. Daccino runs around in circles, also panicing. Hope sighs and reminds Chrome that she needs to get out. Chrome says "Not now." and they continue to panic. Bagel looks at the Gameboy and steps on the screen, trying to crack it. Chrome looks at Bagel do this, and slowly joins in, stepping on the screen as well. The Gameboy takes control, roaring. Chrome holds it to the ground, saying "Enough of you!". Daccino and Rob grab it's claws and pin them to the ground. John then fires at the side of the Gameboy, cracking it on the right a little. Chrome states that the Gameboy nearly killed him and his friends, and The Gameboy roars and finally speaks, responding with "I want to finish the job.". The Gameboy grabs Daccino and throws him to the palm tree, using his now free claw to grab Chrome. Chrome argues with the Gameboy before John shoots the Gameboy in the back, distracting him. Chrome escapes his grip and the Gameboy goes back to Hope's blue screen. Chrome looks at the map, and tells the others to dig down. Bagel is confused, and looks down. Underwater, the island is covered in a cylinder-shaped pile of sand. Bagel thinks for a moment before sand gets thrown on Bagel's hat, knocking it into the water. Daccino is revealed to be digging, accidentally throwing sand in random directions. Daccino says "Whoopsie." and continues to dig. Doug, who is sleeping in the submarine, wakes up and sees Bagel's hat floating down. Doug switches into his BatDoug costume and gets out his grappling hook. Opening the window, he grabs the hat with his gun. Bagel notices this and takes the hat from BatDoug, relieved. Bagel puts on his soaking wat hat, pulling a hair-dryer out of Chrome's storage to dry it. BatDoug notices that there's a bag of chips in the car, but what BatDoug doesn't notice is that the car is almost fully flooded with water due to him opening the window. BatDoug continues to relax in the submarine, the water making his costume wet. Daccino continues to dig, as everyone else relaxes. Daccino compains, asking if they're going to help him. Gorge, finishing a sandcastle, goes to help Daccino. Both of them dig, and eventually, they hit metal, continuing to dig, a glass, cylindar-shaped elevator is revealed. Everyone steps inside the cramped elevator before John states he can't breathe. Gorge comments that he doesn't even have a mouth to breathe with. John drops a tear from his "eye". The elevator rode ends, with everyone falling out of the elevator. Chrome dusts off and notices they're standing in front of a dark hallway. As they get up, MattBoo fades into visibility behind the gang, emitting a ghostly roar. Chrome throws a flashlight at MattBoo, which goes right through him. MattBoo laughs a bit before asking what they're doing. Chrome says they're going to find Billy's Moose, a moose that can grant one control of the universe. Rob says he's not too interested in it, and says he's just gonna take a selfie next to it. MattBoo says he'll join them since he has nothing else to do. They begin to walk through the hallway, all terrified except MattBoo, who's visually relaxed. MattBoo points ahead to a door in the distance. Gorge and Daccino run up to it, with the others catching up. John unlocks the door to reveal a white room with paper as the walls. Something like metal is under the paper. A box of crayons appears out of mid-air. John says he recognizes this place, and the others recognize it as well. Bagel recognizes it as the dungeon they were sent into a few months ago. John tries to punch the wall to reveal code, but it doesn't work this time. A message is written on the wall in blue crayon saying "WELCOME TO THE IMPROVED DUNGEON.". Bagel says that they're stuck here, and begins to complain about the dungeon, stating that it isn't even a dungeon, and it's just a series of rooms that make no sense. The crayon scribbles "NAMED AFTER EDWARD DUNGEON". Bagel facepalms. MattBoo tries to fly through the walls, failing with a sigh. John pocks up one of the crayons and draws a gun on the paper. The gun comes to life, and John fires "bullets" at MattBoo. The bullets pass right through him. MattBoo yawns. Bagel picks up a crayon and draws a chocolate bar. Chrome steals it and eats it, and it tastes just like chocolate. John draws a face and puts it on himself. John again states that he can't breathe and takes it off, throwing it back on the paper. Daccino draws swordfighting armor and puts it on, and MattBoo draws a potato, not knowing what to draw. Chrome "improves" MattBoo's drawing and makes the potato Mr. McSpud. The potato runs around, eventually slamming into the paper. Bagel gets an idea and draws a door, and the door leads to the next room. When they enter, they're tiny and riding on the top of a car driving on an endless roadway. The drawings come from the room and turn against them, the gun shooting bullets everywhere, the face putting itself on John, the chocolate bar turning into poisoned chocolate, etc. BatDoug grapples onto the window of the car, revealing it's driver as a pair of hands. Hope uses a claw to break the window so BatDoug can go inside. Hope strangles all the drawings, throwing them on the road where they get run over. Chrome notices a door to the left following the train, so BatDoug fights the hands while steering the car to the door, eventually entering it. The dungeon glitches, revealing some of it's code. John looks for a specific code, remembering what computer class taught him. John pulls out a code saying "core", and the dungeon glitches more and more until an exit opens, the crayon writing on some paper saying "YOU HAVE DONE WELL. YOU HAVE EARNED YOUR EXIT.". The pair of hands returns, asking for a high five. Rob high fives him, and he leaves with a thumbs up. The gang go out the door, and Chrome calls the submarine. The submarine teleports to whereever they are. Bagel looks around and notices a house in the distance, among the trees and stuff. Chrome drives to the house, with everyone in it. Chrome notices that they're nowhere familiar. Chrome looks down, and sees a hole in the floor, revealing the Earth below. Chrome goes to the door and knocks on it. The door opens by itself, and the episode ends, with a "TO BE CONTINUED". Quotes *'Hope': Please let me out of here. *'Chrome': You're speaking again?! What do you mean? *'Hope': I don't have much time to explain, but I'm trapped in here. Please let me out. *'Chrome': ...this feels weird. Well, I don't really want to deal with this thing anymore. I'm turning you off. (Chrome is about to turn the GameBoy off for the first time since he bought it.) *'Hope': Wait! If you turn me off, it's PERMANENT! I'll be dead, since I'm trapped in here, and everyone in VECTOR LAND will die with me! Think about this, Chrome! Think of Cubey! *'Chrome': Alright... fine. Ooh, how is Cubey, by the way? *'Hope': I honestly don't know. I just want to get out. Do anything, hit this thing with a sledgehammer! *'Chrome': I don't have a sledgehammer... I wish I did. *'Bagel': Why are you talking to a brick? *'Chrome': It's talking to me. *'Rob': STEP ON IT, BAGEL, I CAN'T TAKE THIS BORING CAR RIDE! *'Chrome': R-Rob is right, FLOOR IT! ---- *'Chrome': Y-you... you almost killed me in the past. You almost killed my friends in the past! You've strangled them... mangled them... tangled them... and me. But now, I'm tired of this! ENOUGH OF THIS! *'Chrome's Gameboy': ...well I want to finish the job. *'Chrome': Oh crap it spoke speeches won't help then. *(The Gameboy grabs Daccino and throws him aside, and then, with his free claw, grabs Chrome.) *'Chrome's Gameboy': Take one last look at your friends, Chrome. They won't last long, either, so you have limited time to say your goodbyes to them before I personally end them. Wastes, we are. Everything is born, but eventually, everything dies. What's the point having fun if you're just going to die anyways? Ironic, isn't it? *'Chrome': The point is that one day scientists will find a way to make everyone immortal so we can live forever. *'Chrome's Gameboy': ...you're stupid. *'Chrome': Why don't you say that to my face? *'Chrome's Gameboy': (Goes closer to Chrome's face.) You're stupid. *'Chrome': Well, uh... I bet you can't say that to John's face! *'Chrome's Gameboy': He doesn't have one. *'Chrome': I bet you can't say that to Daccino's face! *'Chrome's Gameboy': (The Gameboy goes close to Daccino's face) Chrome's stupid. *'Chrome': I bet you can't say it to yourself! *'Chrome's Gameboy': I have been saying it to myself since you purchased me. *'Chrome': God he's smart. Trivia *'MORAL OF THE STORY': there is no moral fool do you think shows with morals get anywhere **well some of them do but pls ***fitty fact giraffe *The GameBoy was originally going to be a small cameo in the show, but because the show got more permission to use that character by Nintendo, it is featured in the episode. *The creator got permission from Dr. Pepper Snapple Group to use Caffeine-free Sun Drop. Category:Episodes